1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel having an electrode and a driver for applying a driving signal to the electrode of the plasma display panel.
In general, the plasma display panel comprises a phosphor layer and a plurality of electrodes in a discharge cell partitioned by a barrier wall.
The driver applies a driving signal to the discharge cell via the electrode.
Thus, the driving signal supplied induces a discharge within the discharge cell. If the discharge is induced by the driving signal within the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays excite phosphors formed in the discharge cell and generate visible rays. By the visible rays, an image is displayed on a screen of the plasma display panel.
A conventional plasma display apparatus was used as a television device, supporting only National Television System Committee (NTSC) and Phase Alternate Line (PAL).